dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Summoner-Tk
User Talk-Página de Discussão left|Summoner-Tk versão 2.0 *Sejam bem vindos à minha página de Discussão, sintam-se à vontade para sugerir algo para melhorar as guias que eu fiz^^, ou para sugerir outros tipos de guias, traduções ou edições, no que eu puder ajudar, estarei tentando fazer o melhor :3 *Ao postar anonimamente, "e seu post for ofensivo etc etc", sentirei-me livre para excluí-lo! =P Screens do 2.0-Review :Screens do DOFUS BETA 2.0 -> NO BLOG XD Tutoriais Noobs *Tutoriais noobs mas que talvez Ajudem vocês^^ :Osa Inteligencia+Varinha ::Eniripsa Suporte *Muito Obrigada por manter a página de Discussão e a WIKIA em Ordem! [[Usuário:Summoner-Tk|'Summoner-Tk']] [[Usuário_Discussão:Summoner-Tk|'Page']] * Obrigada pela visita * /kthxbye ---- OI TK! Eu amei sua pagina!!! *.* Eu vi que aqui na discussão vc postou uma otimo guia de Osamodas... posso transferi-lo para uma pagina ligada as Builds de Osa, e colocar na lista de guias do portal de guia? --Garrasdalua 20h22min de 8 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Guias são sempre bem vindos!^^ é uma coisa que me pedem muito, mas eu cuido de duas wikias, e as duas ainda tem muito o que fazer antes de eu conseguir fazer de começar a pensar em guias! Temos um Portal de Guias mas tá bem no inicio ainda! --Garrasdalua 11h34min de 12 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) ---- 'M'enineê, vcê ser muit roox *o*, e kawaii :3 . Marcando presença aqui. '-' b'ee'ijos. --Anne Ryuuzaki sobre vandalismo na pagina OI TK! Realmente, ninguem tem nada que alterar sua pagina pessoal. Passou despercebido aqui, ou teriamos desfeito tudo. Por sorte, nada é perdido na wikia. mesmo se a pagina é eliminada ainda há possibilidade de retomar tudo que estava lá. Eu vou bloquear o IP da pessoa que fez as modificações. Vou proteger sua pagina contra vadalismo. Não consigo colocar uma senha exclusiva, mas pelo menos usuários anonimos não vão mais conseguir mudar nada. Se um usuário registrado mudar, é mais facil de percebemos e bloquear. Infelizmente esse tipo de coisa acontece com bastante frequencia, (já mexeram algumas vezes na minha pagina, trocaram tudo por palavrões uma vez) e geralmente a gente só vigia para corrigir as paginas de artigos, vou ver se começo a dar uma boa olhada nas de usuários tb, por precaução. Não esqueça que agora para alterar qualquer coisa na sua pagina pessoal voce precisa se logar!^^ --Garras da Lua 16h04min de 29 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Anonimo ei tk, na s paginas de guilda, portal de guias, e invocaçao de tofu tem um idiota mudando tudo, xingando todos, e outras coisas....e eu nao consigo desfazer, até tenho conta, mas nao lembro a senha, dai uso sem bonta msm, só IP, precisa de conta pra desfazer? porque nao estou conseguindo, abraços. sobre vandalismo Parece que estão considerando vc um dos moderas daqui! eu vou ver se coloco um pouquinho mais de autorizações pra vc hoje! ^^ qdo parece não ter mudado nada, usa o historia e compara as edições. ai aparece em vermelho exatamente o que foi alterado. se não aparecer nada é pq a pessoa só apertou o save, ou pulou uma linha. em geral isso é usado para purgar a pagina, sem problema, as vezes eu faço isso para forçar a pagina a limpar o cache, principalmente nas paginas com tabelas auto-inclusivas. outras vezes é para disfarçar a besteira que fizeram em algumas alterações anteriores. A pessoa faz a troca, salva, abre de novo, escreve algo certo, salva. Assim, se vc conferir só a primeira mudança vai parecer que a pessoa não fez nada demais. O que eu faço é nessa parte de historia dar uma "olhadinha" nas alterações anteriores, para ver se é o mesmo IP, ou algo assim, e comparo com eles. geralmente ai eu acho o engraçadinho sacaneando a pagina. mas mesmo assim, as vezes passa mesmo algo!^^ Vou ver quais os niveis de burocrata tem aqui na wikia, e vou promover vc a um deles, ok? Vc tem feito bastante coisa pela wikia, eu acho que mais que merece uma "posição" Maior! --Garras da Lua 11h40min de 7 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) What can administrators do on a wiki? Administrators can: * pages and page histories. They can also undelete a previously deleted page, or undelete specific revisions of it. * delete and undelete uploaded images and other files. * rename pages in the File: namespace * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link which appears on diff pages and user contributions lists. * edit the to make changes to the interface. On Wikipedia, an admin is defined as a "trusted user". You should be aware that this might not be the case on Wikia. The requester of a wiki will be given admin access to that wiki on the Principle of First Trust. If a user later turns out to be irresponsible with the admin access, it may be removed by one of the wiki's bureaucrats at any time. For details, see the . Bem vinda a administração!!!! --Garras da Lua 11h58min de 7 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) TESTE Testanto! ^^ :--Summoner-Tk 15h52min de 14 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Sobre o Omegalizador Olá TK! O que tá acontecendo com o Omegalizador? Eu tô notando que vc tá desfazendo as mudanças dele. Eu ia vir aqui falar pra vc banir logo, mas acabei de pensar numa coisa. No 1.29 algumas missões não tão dando mais XP? Precisamos ver isso, talvez o que ele esteja mudando seja só arrumando as XPs das missões... Então faz assim: Faz como eu fiz contigo. Manda uma msg pra ele perguntando os motivos. mesmo que não tenha nada lá é só começar. --[[´s Aaraon Thomas - Administrador]] 11h49min de 16 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Sobre a equipment box Oi Tk, eu vi que vc mexeu na predefinição de equipamentos, e trocou tudo para a de armas. Isso deu conflito em todas as paginas de equipamentos.tem uma predefinição já montada para as armas, é a Predefinição:Infobox Weapon . Tudo bem se eu voltar a de equipamento ao normal? --Garras da Lua 16h25min de 18 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) : Ah, depois eu dou uma olhada lá sim. As imagens dessas predefinições não tão funcionando, tô quase retirando as imagens e deixando uma predefinição mais limpa e simples de mexer... Só dão trabalho! --Garras da Lua 19h40min de 18 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) :: é, eu tb já verifiquei umas tres vezes...parece tudo ok, só não funciona... por isso que eu quero simplificar as predefinições... não adianta ter uma predefinição cheia de coisas que não funcionam. Na hora que precisa mexer só atrapalha. Eu vou terminar de ver a parte de builds, e passo a dar uma boa limpa nas predefinições! --Garras da Lua 13h49min de 19 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Katah Eu, por precaução, bloqueei novamente o Katah. Se vc tiver qualquer problema de login me avisa que eu arrumo. --[[´s Aaraon Thomas - Administrador]] 12h19min de 23 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Sobre a comunidade do Orkut Espero que vc num ligue, te indiquei pra moderadora de lá... --[[´s Aaraon Thomas - Administrador]] 13h52min de 26 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) Denúncias de vandalismo Ola, Volto aqui denunciar mais atos de vandalismo: Iop: Engraçadinho tentando promover o próprio personagem colocando seu nick no texto do artigo. Conjunto do Moskito: Vandalismo aleatório dentro do texto. --Renard162 18h16min de 19 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) sobre builds Na verdade, isso já é meio que uma regra. Tanto que eu acho que coloquei um aviso sobre isso, e tambem um recado na pagina principal. Quando forem registrados, pode sim deixar um recado na pagina do usuário. 13h15min de 26 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) Sobre o novo bot de boas vindas Oi Tk! Eu descobri o "problema" ^^ Quando ativou o Wiki respostas , ativaram tb o bot the mensagens, que ainda não existia para wikis em portugues. Aqui na dofus ainda não está bem ajeitado, mas durante a semana eu vou ver e arrumar bonitinho o bot. Já alterei o texto de anonimo só para "vc está na wiki XXXX" , mas aqui na dofus eu to pensando em desativar temporariamente o de anonimo, deixando o resto. Sobre assinatura, vai a assinatura do admin, helpers ou ajudante que esteve on line mais recentemente. Eu posso alterar isso para ir só dos Admins, ou só meu nome, se vc preferir! Dá uma olhada no Usuário:Wikia, agora adicionei toda a explicação necessária! Eu fui "promovida", vamos dizer assim...hehehe eu não sabia que os textos que eu tava editando de Media wiki na verdade eram os textos gerais de TODAS as wikis. eu agora tenho acesso a isso, e traduzo todo o material emportugues, e administro a wiki respostas! :-D --Garrasdalua - admin 19h38min de 3 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) sobre a comunidade de dofus Tk, se vc puder, entra em contato com a gente via orkut. precisamos definir o que vamos fazer a respeito da sacanagem da Lug de mudar os moderadores. se puder, me dá um toque! Essa é a mensagem do Aaraon a respeito: Depois da atitude do novo dono da comunidade de Dofus, em "despedir" a moderação antiga sem dar nenhuma explicação, eu estou aqui convidando todos a sairmos da moderação. A Level Up já demonstrou simplesmente não ligar para nossos esforços com a frase "o Orkut não poderia ficar de fora desta. Este espaço é muito importante e, até o momento, não recebeu a atenção necessária." Ou seja, o que fizemos foi ignorado. Eu vou sair quarta (dia 10) a noite. Se vocês não gostaram desta atitude tanto quanto eu, peço que se unam a mim e saiam. --Garrasdalua - admin 21h38min de 9 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Radio Dofus eu tb vi a pagina, mas depois de conferir o conteudo do link, descobri que a iniciativa é muito interessante, ai fiquei na duvida. Só acho que é um desperdicio, pq fica perdido por ali, sem nenhum link indicando; Só deixei ali para tentar um contato com os admins da radio, e conversar sobre algo mais fixo, talvez um pequeno Banner na pagina inicial, e eles tb colocam o nosso no site. Entra como "fã-site", sei lá. -- 18h53min de 17 de junho de 2010 (UTC) : Criei uma parte de Fansites. Assim tb a gente reune toda a propaganda num lugar só! ^^ tem muito site legal de fans que merecem esse apoio. Eu fiquei pensando se existe a necessidade de uma coisa no mesmo estilo para guildas. tipo, a Guilda pode criar uma pagina, com meios de contato , o que exigem para entrar, o qu eles tem... com uma pagina com os links reunidos, o que vc acha? ( nós não seriamos responsaveis por ficar criando essas paginas, claro. quem tem a guilda que coloque. Só vamos ficar de olho para não ter abuso, e nem guerrinha de guildas na wikia) -- 17h22min de 21 de junho de 2010 (UTC) : Que bom que gostou do Fansite! pode ajeitar sim, faz tempo que não mexo direito nessa barra para ajeitar, nem sei se os links estão todos ok. : Sobre a Guildalopedia, eu nem sabia que tinha! Talvez deixar isso em evidencia na primeira pagina, o que vc acha?